Doesn't Remind Me
by Angelfly06
Summary: This is a Songfic sequel to my other songfic Not Read to Make Nice. You might not understand it if you haven't read that one. Hermione starts to remeber. I suck at summaries! R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. And I don't own the song Doesn't Remind me, that belongs to Audioslave. Okay like the summary says this is a sequel to my song fic Not Ready to Make Nice, and you definitely not understand this story if you haven't read that one first okay so yeah, read 'em both.

_I walk the streets of Japan till I get lost_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_With a graveyard tan carrying a cross_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

It was two o'clock in the morning and Hermione Granger was awake, in her loft in London, dressed in a lavender bathrobe drinking a cup of coffee. She had woken up from a dream she couldn't remember again. She was never when she woke up, but she always had a feeling like something was missing. It was a lonely feeling too, and she hated it.

"Well, I should try to get some sleep, I guess," she said after finishing her coffee.

Somehow, coffee didn't make her feel hyper; it actually made her feel tired. She started to make her way to her room. She looked in her room and there was a leather bound book on her bed with the letters H.P. written in gold on the cover. She gingerly picked it up and looked through it as she lay down in bed. There were pictures of a man, a woman, and a small baby playing in the snow on one page. On the other, there was a picture of three kids in a hallway.

'That's Hogwarts, and me and Ron, but who's that boy with the black hair? I don't remember him,' she thought.

"I'll ask Ivy if she knows him tomorrow," she said as she turned the lamp on her bedside table off.

That night she had dreams of the black haired boy, although she didn't remember them when she woke up five hours later.

_I like studying faces in a parking lot_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_I like driving backwards in the fog_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

There was a knock on her door as Hermione was gathering her stuff together. Her fashion sense had changed since she became friends with Ivy, two years ago. She used to dress in mostly skirts and pink T-shirts. Today she was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans a yellowish-gold tee over a brown quarter length shirt and a long-sleeved gray shirt, she also threw on a multicolored knit scarf and a brown leather jacket.

"It's open," she yelled.

"Hey, ready to go yet?" asked Ivy. The two were going shopping in Diagon Alley for Ivy's wedding. Shane had proposed to her Christmas last year, and the wedding date was set for three weeks from today.

"Yes, I just have to show you something real quick before we go," said Hermione, leading Ivy into the kitchen where the book was.

Hermione flipped through to the page she saw last night, and handed the book to Ivy.

"Do you know who the boy with the black hair is?" asked Hermione.

Ivy gasped when she saw the picture, it was…him.

'How did she get this? Oh no, I've got to stay calm,' thought Ivy.

"What, do you know him?" asked Hermione sounding excited. Ivy hated herself at this minute.

"Um…No, sorry Mione I don't," said Ivy trying to sound convincing.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh well, I try to find out later, come on let's go get you a dress."

"Yeah, let's," said Ivy not taking her eyes off the book.

_The things that I've loved the things that I've lost_

_The things I've held sacred that I've dropped_

_I won't lie no more you can bet_

_I don't want to learn what I need to forget_

The girls had had a successful day; they had Ivy's dress, a white, silk spaghetti strap one with shattered diamonds sewn into the fabric, clear high-heeled open-toed shoes, along with a tiara. They sent out the invitations, ordered a caterer, and had the bridesmaids dresses ordered. Those were emerald green, silk, with a V-neck with emerald encrusted ballet flats for shoes.

"Ah, perfect day, we got so much done. We should celebrate with some iced coffee," said Ivy happily.

"I will definitely agree with you on that," said Hermione as they turned and headed towards Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

Before they got there, something caught Hermione's eye. It was a broomstick, a Firebolt to be exact, in the window of the Quidditch shop. Ivy stopped when she realized that Hermione wasn't walking with her.

"Since when are you interested in Quidditch? Ah, they're bringing the Firebolt back I see. Oh how I wanted one when I was about thirteen. They were the best," said Ivy reminiscently.

"I think I knew someone who had one," said Hermione. She definitely remembered seeing one, maybe she had rode on one once.

"Oh my gosh you are so lucky if you did. Those were a limited broom, and they were really expensive," exclaimed Ivy. "C'mon let's go get those coffees."

"I'll be right there I want to look around in there a little," said Hermione distantly.

Ivy shrugged, "Suit yourself."

_I like gypsy moths and radio talk_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_I like gospel music and canned applause_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

Hermione walked around the small store, she had been in here with Ron after they discovered a cure for him. He explained all the teams to her, especially the Chuddley Cannons. Hermione tripped on a stray broomstick. But before she hit the ground, she felt a pair of hands grab her.

"Whoa, easy there. Are you alright?" asked a voice. Hermione looked up to see a pair of bluish green eyes staring at her with concern.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you so much um…" Hermione said sounding a little embarrassed.

"David. David Marshall," he said extending a hand. Hermione shook it. David had messy brown hair, was a few inches taller than she was, he had some freckles scattered across his cheek bones and over the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

David's eyes went wide. "Hermione Granger? I went to school with you; you beat me out of being the top student in our year."

"Really? I'm sorry. What house were you in? I don't remember you being in Gryffindor," said Hermione apologetically.

"I was in Ravenclaw," said David.

"Oh, now I remember you, you used to work in the library. I'd see you there when I was looking for some light reading," exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow, I forgot I used to do that. Hey um…I know we just met but, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" asked David ruffling his hair, making it more messy.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm working tomorrow but I'm free Friday if that's okay with you," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's fine with me; can I get your number? I'll call you later tonight to find out where we're going to go okay," asked David.

"Yeah sure hold on a second," said Hermione digging for a pen and paper in her purse. She frantically scribbled her number down on a spare piece of parchment. "There you go, I would really like to spend some more time with you David but, I'm afraid I must dash. My friend Ivy's waiting for me at the ice cream parlor."

"No problem, I'm kinda heading that way so I'll walk you there if you want," said David starting to blush (A/N: How cute!).

"I'd like that," she said as they started to walk out the door.

The two took awhile getting to the shop, they talked most of the way. Meanwhile, Ivy had been through two iced-cappuccinos, and was starting to get impatient.

'How long can that girl look around the Quidditch store? She doesn't even like Quidditch,' Ivy thought angrily.

Finally she went up to the counter and got an iced caramel-latte, Hermione's favorite. She walked out the café, only to see Hermione talking with someone. A rather good looking someone.

"Oh, Ivy I'm so sorry I made you wait. This is David, I met him in the Quidditch shop. David, this is my best friend Ivy," said Hermione.

'Now I see why she was taking to long,' Ivy thought as she smiled. "Nice to meet you David. Not to break up your meeting here but, we better get going Hermione, or we'll miss our bus."

"Oh yes, I'll talk to you later David," said Hermione as she started to walk away.

"Alright, nice meeting you Ivy, I'll call you later Hermione," said David before he turned at the corner.

Hermione turned to face Ivy, who was wearing a delighted smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Ivy mischievously

_I like colorful clothing in the sun_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_I like hammering nails and speaking in tongues_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

It was 11:30 at night and there was still loud parties going on at the other lofts in the complex. Hermione didn't understand it, every year on this day this happened. It was just at her place either, it was everywhere, it was like there was some holiday she didn't know about. She asked Ivy if she knew anything about it but Ivy said she didn't know and changed the subject rather quickly.

Before she had entered her apartment, she had seen little children running around yelling "Yay! It's Potter day!" What was Potter day? She had never heard about it before. She quickly dismissed it, little kids were always making up special days anyway. Still, the name Potter sounded very familiar.

_The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
I won't lie no more you can bet  
I don't want to learn what I'll need_

_Bend and shape me  
I love the way you are  
Slow and sweetly  
Like never before  
Calm and sleeping  
We won't stir up the past  
So discreetly  
We won't look back_

It was late Friday night and Hermione, had just gotten home from the best date she ever had. David took her to a very nice restaurant, and then to a blues and jazz club. She kicked off her black high-heeled shoes that matched her black evening dress and black pashmina scarf. Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot. She dropped down on her bed and dozed off. Not long after she was awakened by a cold wind.

"Did I leave a window open?" she said to herself as she walked over to the window that led to her balcony. It was locked.

"You still look just as beautiful Mione," said an echoing voice that made Hermione jump.

She turned around to see a ghostly looking man with messy hair, and round glasses. On his forehead was a thin lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Who are you?" she asked wrapping her scarf around her tightly.

"Ah that's right, you wouldn't remember me. They took care of that," he said.

"Answer my question. And who are 'they'?" she said drawing out her wand and pointing it at him.

"I wouldn't do that. It'll just go right through me," he said smiling.

"Are-are you a ghost?" she asked starting to lower her wand.

"Yes I am, I used to be a friend of yours too," he said, some faint color was starting to come to him. His eyes were green.

Those eyes, where had she seen them before?

"I've seen you in a drawing before. But that's not the only time I've seen you have I?" she said.

"You're right. My name is Harry Potter, seven years ago on this day I asked you to marry me. You said yes, I also had to face a dangerous wizard that day. I've met your friend David too, he's a good man, he jumped in front of a curse and nearly died for me, so I could beat that wizard. He told me he liked you…a lot. Anyway, that wizard, he found me and planned to kill David first, but I told him that our business was between me and him, no one else. We dueled for a long time, three hours long. He finally casted the Avada Kedavra, which killed me, but his plan back fired as I sent a jinx at him, a spell that killed him quickly and gave me a few minutes to sort things out. I told David that if he found you, he should try and make things work between you two. He didn't at first, for five years you were in an asylum; you took my death pretty badly. The found a potion that made you forget all about me," he said.

Hermione thought, she remembered now. He along with Ron had saved her from the troll in her first year, and many times after that. He had asked her out in their sixth year, he took her for a ride on his broom, and they had gone on dating for another two years. He proposed to her that morning. Oh how he nervous, the joy he saw on his face when she said yes. She also remembered when she got the news that he had died, she remembered how they dragged her away from his body, she didn't even felt to go to his funeral. She remembered the day Ivy came to give her the potion. Hermione felt something wet fall on her arm. She felt her eye, she was crying.

"Oh no, I made you cry. I didn't want that to happen, I hate it when you cry," said Harry wiping the tears from her face.

"Harry, I've missed you so much," sobbed Hermione.

"I know, I've missed you too. Don't be mad at Ivy, she was only doing what she thought was best for you. I don't want to mess things up between you and David, but I needed to see you again, one last time. I'll be watching you though. I love Hermione Granger, and I always will okay. I've got to go now, but I wanted you to know that," he said.

"Call me Hermione Potter that is my name. No matter whom I marry. Can I have one last kiss before you go?"

Harry smiled; she always knew exactly what he was thinking. "Now, of course you can," he said before kissing her right on the lips.

_The things that I've loved the things that I've lost_

_The things I've held sacred that I've dropped_

_I won't lie no more you can bet_

_I don't want to learn what I'll need_

_I like throwing my voice and breaking guitars_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_I like playing in the sand what's mine is ours_

_If it doesn't remind me of anything_

Okay, what did you think? I'm thinking of writing an alternate ending too, but I'm not sure so yeah. Anyway, I had a little bit of a hard time trying to find a song that fit so hopefully this one does. Tell me how I did, no flames please.


End file.
